Cemburu
by Ni-chan1997
Summary: Kriskai Banyak typo, Yaoi, failed romance.


My Story

KrisKai

Kai tertegun saat melihat Kris berduaan bersama seorang namja cantik di kafe tempatnya dan Kris janjian. Ia tau siapa itu. Huang Zi Tao mantan namjachingu Kris. Kai bingung, marah dan sedih. Bukankah Kris mengajaknya kencan? Kenapa sekarang ada Tao di sana? Bersama Kris dan hanya BERDUA? Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak salah paham saat melihat pacarmu begitu mesra dengna mantannya. Bahkan sampai disuapi. Mata Kai memanas. Ada apa ini? Banyak spekulasi bermunculan di kepalanya. Apa Kris ingin kembali bersama Tao?Apa Kai hanya pelarian bagi Kris yang saat itu baru saja putus dari Tao? Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk mengusir bayangan itu. Ia tidak jadi masuk ke dalam kafe itu dan memilih untuk pergi dari sana. Tidak ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan. Dia takut kehilangan Kris, dia takut seandainya Kris benar hanya menjadikannya pelarian dan berniat meninggakannya untuk kembali bersama Tao. Kai butuh sendirian. Sendirian untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Kai duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di perpustakaan umum. Perpustakaan adalah tempat yang ia datangi saat ia mempunyai masalah. Ia jarang menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain(ini hal yang sangat Kris benci dari Kai), dia lebih suka menuliskannya di selembar tissue dan membakarnya setelahnya. Tapi dia sedang tidak mood untuk menulis, jadilah dia sekarang melamun melihat buku yang terbuka dihadapannya tanpa minat. Samar dia mendengar percakapan orang disampingnya.

"BabyKyu, saranghae." Kata si tampan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung. Lebih baik kau membantuku mengerjakan ini." Protes si manis.

"Hehehe, kau manis baby. Saranghae. Chu~" Si tampan tidak mempedulikan protes si manis malah menciumnya.

Kai tertegun melihat kemesraan pasangan itu. Ya, dia dan Kris juga sering melakukan adegan itu di depan umum. Dan reaksi Kai sama seperti si namja manis. Kai jadi merindukan Kris. Rindu tingkah konyolnya. Rindu senyumnya. Bahkan kepervertan-nya. Apa dia masih bisa merasakan itu semua? Bagaimana kalau Kris benar-benar kembali pada Tao? Bagimana jika Kris masih mencintai Tao lebih daripada Kris mencintai Kai? Apa Kris akan meninggalkan Kai? Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dipikirannya, membuatnya pusing sendiri.

Kai menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan pasangan yang asyik dengan dunia mereka dan membuatnya iri. Dia sudah terlalu bergantung denga Kris. Ini juga salah Kris yang selau lembut, perhatian dan memanjakannya, sehingga tanpa sadar membuat Kai bergantung padanya.

Kai herean melihat pintu apartement Kris yang terbuka sedikit. Dia masuk perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara dan mendapati, Kris duduk berdampingan di sofa dengan Tao. Mereka mengobrol entah apa, sehingga tidak menyadari Kai yang mengintip. Kai merasaka sesak di dadanya lalu tanpa suara pergi dari situ. 'Kris Hyung bahkan tidak mencariku. Dia seakan melupakanku. Padahal biasanya dia selalu menghubungiku setiap dua jam sekali. Apa lagi aku tidak datang tadi saat kencan.' Kai menahan airmata yang hampir lolos, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan megetik seuatu yang dutujukan untuk Kris. Kemudian dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan gedung apartement tanpa menghiraukan panggilan security yang melarangnya keluar karena sudah sangat larut.

Kai melangkah gontai memasuki halaman rumahnya. Rumah yang lama tidak ditempati, karena sudah 6 bulan ini dia tinggal di apartement Kris. Itu karena Kris sangat protective dan possesive. Bahkan saat Jongin berkata bahwa dia tidak tega dengan Bibi Han, pengurus rumahnya, Kris membawa serta Bibi Han untuk bekerja di apartementnya. Jadi rumah Kai kosong. Bibi Han hanya membersihkannya sebulan sekali. Orang tuanya sendiri menetap di Jepang. Kai tetap di Korea karena harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya.

Kai membuka puntu utama lalu menutupnya lagi. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah foto keluarganya. Entah kenapa di menjadi rindu dengan Eommanya. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung melenggang ke kamarnya. Tanpa menyalakan lampu ataupun mengganti bajunya, Kai langsung menyusup kedalam selimut dan tertidur. Tidur yang nyenyak tanpa mimpi.

* * *

Kai terganggu karena merasa sesak.

"Eunghh." Kai melenguh pelan. Dia menggeliat dan berusaha menjauh dari sumber yang membuatnya sesak, yang ternyata berupa lengan yang memeluknya erat dan posesive.

"Leppas Hyung!" Gumam Kai dengan mata terpejam. Dia hapal siapa yang bisa memeluknya seperti ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris, yang selalu seenaknya menjadikannya guling pribadi seperti ini. Sementara itu Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah Kai yang berkebalikan dengan ucapannya. Kai malah merapatkan dirinya ke dada Kris, berusaha melonggarkan rangkulan lengan Kris supaya tidak sesak dan mencari kehangatan yang amat disukainya.

"Ck, kau mau minta putus tapi kelakuanmu seperti ini." Omel Kris pelan. Ya, Kris menerima pesan singkat dari Kai beberapa jam yang lalu. Singkat saja, isinya hanya tiga kata '_Hyung kita putus_'. Tapi itu membuat Kris panik setengah mati. Ditambah Kai tidak juga pulang walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Jadi Kris bekeliling kota seoul mencari Kai. Sampi akhirnya dia sadar, satu-satunya tempat yang bisa Kris datangi adalah rumahnya. Dan benar saja dia menemukan Kai tidur tanpa mengunci pintu depan. _So careless_. Batin Kris. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang masuk?

Karena tidur Kai sangat pulas, Kris ikut merebahkan diri di samoaing Kris dan memeluknya erat sam pai Kai terganggu seperti tadi. Tapi seperti kata Kris, Kai tidak bisa menjauh darinya, bahkan saat tidur. Kris tersenyum melihat wajah polos Kris saat tidur, meski matanya agak sembab saat ini. Kai habis menangis lama. Kris terus memandangi wajah Kai sampai ia ikut tertidur.

* * *

Sinar matahari menelusup diantara tirai, menerpa wajah manis Kai, sehingga membuatnya terbangun. Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada dada bidang di hadapannya. Dada bidang? Seteleh beberapa saat mengumpulkan kesadaran akhirnya Kai sadar dan berteriak.

"MWOO?" Refleks Kai mendorong keras orang yang -barudisadariolehKai- memeluknya-yangternyataadalahKris. Sontak Kris kaget dan terbangun.

"Yah, chagi! Apa yang kau ributkan? Ini masih terlalu pagi, biarkan aku tidur lagi." Gumam Kris, matanya kembali terpejam dan menuju alam mimpi.

"Ya, Kris! Kau harus keluar, ini tidak pantas. Kitakan sudah putus!" Rengek Kai pada Kris yang tetap bergeming tidak membuka mata sedikitpun.

"Aish! Namja babo! Tidur seperti orang mati! Apa dia pernah memikirkan perasaanku?" Omel Kai sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum masuk ia mengambil baju, tidak mungkinkan dia berganti baju didepan namjachingunya?

Ponsel yang berdering keras membangunkan Kris dari tidur panjangnya. Tangannya meraba-raba kesamping, mencari tubuh Kai, tapi dia hanya mendapati ranjang yang kosong dan dingin. Matanya terbuka lebar. Kris menjadi panik dan tidak mengindahkan deringan ponselnya. Dia mencari Kai.

"Chagi! Kau di mana?" Teriaknya. Tapi nihil, tidak ada jawaban. Kris baru saja akan pergi keluar mencari Kai, saat namja yang dicarinya muncul di teras dengan tangan penuh kantong belanja. Kris langsung memeluk Kai erat.

"Lepas babo!" Kai meronta didalam pelukan Kris. Dia menginjak Kaki Kris keras."Appo!" Kris melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat kakinya. Dan kondisi ini dimanfaatkan Kai untuk melepaskan diri dari Kris. Dia melengos masuk, tidak menghiraukan Kris yang terdiam di depan pintu.

Kai memilah dan menyimpan bahan makanan yang dia beli tanpa menghiraukan Kris. Wajahnya cambarut dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini sekarang Kris Wu." Perintah Kai tegas tanpa memandang Kris.

"Aku akan pulang jika Kau ikut aku pulang chagi. Aku sudah mengatakannya dari tadi." Jawab Kris, dengan santainya dia mengambil apel dari kantong belanja Kai.

"Pulang? Apa kau lupa, ini rumahkau. Aku harus pulang kemana?" Pertanyaan Kai tidak terjawab karena ponsel Kris berdering. Kris segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo? Mian Tao-er, aku memiliki urusan penting di sini. Tapi Sehun sepertinya sudah menunggumu disana. Ne, nanti aku susul." Kai yang mengetahui siapa yang menelpon menjadi sedih. Dia merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan Tao.

"Pergilah Hyung, akuu rasa **orang itu** lebih penting bagimu." Kata Kai dengan sdikit penekanan padda kata 'orang itu'. Kris menyerngitkan dahinya bingung, tapi lalu dia mendapat jawaban kenapa Kai minta putus darinya. Kris memasang seringai menggoda.

"Kau cemburu chagi?" Tanyanya, mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Kai. Kai membuang muka berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?!" Tanya Kai ketus. Kris memeluk Kai erat dan mebawanya masuk kedalam rumah, karena udara diluar makin dingin. Di membimbing Kai duduk di sofa diatas pangkuannya.

"Tantu boleh chagi, aku malah senang. Itu artinya kau benar-benar mncintaiku dan tidak ingin kehilangan aku" Kata-kata Kris membuat wajah Kai makin merah. Kai menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kris. Tapi Kris mengubah posisi Kai menjadi duduk menghadapnya dan dia menatap mata Kai dalam-dalam.

"Tapi Chagi, jangann terlalu belebihan seperti ini. Kau seharusnya datang menghamoirikuuuuu dan bertanya. Jika kau hanya berspekulasi seperti ini, yang ada kita hanya akan salah paham. Dan saut yang harus kau ingat. Saranghae, jeongmall saranghae." Kris menutup kalimatnya dengan ciuman singkat tapi sangat lembut. Kai menunduk, menghindari tatapan Kris. Sekarran gdia meras malu akan sikapnya yang seperti yeoja.

"Tapi Kris kenapa kau tidak menhubungiku sama sekali kemarin? Dan aku melihatmu bersama Tao kemarin, bahkan sampai di apartemenmu." Kai bertanya tanpa mengankat wajahnya. Kris gemas melihat sikap malu-malu Kai.

"Hmmm,, kenapa ya?" Goda Kris.

"Ya! Jawab saja. jangan menggodaku." Kai mempoutka bibirnya. Kris tertawa melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya.

"Mian-mian, kemarin ponselku ketinggalan di apartemen dan aku baru pulang jam tujuh malam. Dan saat aku menunggumu di cafe aku bertmu dengan Tao. Berhubung Tao baru sampai di Sseoul dan tidak hapal password apartemen barunya bersama Sehun, namjachingunya aku menawarka dia untuk menuggu di apartemen kita."

Kris berkata sambil mengawasi perubahan wajah Kai.

"Jadi kau tiak berniat untuk kembali berssama Tao?" Tanya Kai polos.

"Tidak Chagi! Aku hnya mencintaimu dan tidak mungkin berpaling lagi."

"Yaksok!?""Yaksok!"

"Kita tidakk jadi putus kan?" Tanya Kris. Kai menggeleng keras dan memeluk Kris erat seakan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Mereka bertahan di posisi itu sampai...

**Kruuk~~**

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Kris.

"Ne, aku tidak makan dari tadi malam." Kata Kai polos. Membuat pertengkaran mereka diakhiri dengan omelan panjang Kris.

**FIN**

**give me some riview please?**


End file.
